


things you said that i wasn't meant to hear

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [43]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boners, M/M, idk what else im supposed to tag this as bc theres really not that much lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata accidentally sends an email to everyone he knows about Terushima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said that i wasn't meant to hear

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really rushed and shit, but i really wanted to write this and i was excited about the prompt that i got, so i'm sorry if it seems too fast paced. i might write a continuation of this with a slower pace, but i'm working on other prompts atm.

Hinata had prided himself on the fact that he was mostly good with technology. To a point at least. Well he thought he was, until he decided to send out an email to Kenma, and ended up sending a mass email to everyone. 

Including Terushima. 

The _one_ person Hinata didn’t want to know what he said. 

After it was done, Hinata just sat there, face masked with horror at what he had just done. He tried pressing the delete button, but that didn’t work. There was no escape from it. He had just sent a very vivid email to almost every single person he knows, about how he wanted Terushima to fuck him. 

Hinata was more than screwed. 

He was fucked. 

“Why does this happen to me!!!” Hinata yelled, frustrated, slamming his hands on the keyboard. 

“Nii-chan, why are you yelling?” Natsu said drowsily, as she pushed aside Hinata’s sliding door into his bedroom, a hand on her hip. “I was trying to sleep.” 

“I’m sorry, Natsu.” Hinata laughed, trying to hide his inner turmoil. How the hell was he supposed to face Terushima tomorrow for their game? Nevermind everyone else, Hinata was going to have to hide in a hole for the rest of his life. He’s never going to be able to live this down.

~ 

On Terushima’s side, he was up on his phone late at night, laying in bed, when his phone dinged telling him he had a new email. 

Curious, Terushima decided to open it, not realizing that it was Hinata’s email. 

The words that he read, make him harden instantly. 

_‘I don’t know why, but he’s so good looking and I just want him to fuck me! Kenma, please help me!!!!! ⁝ʺ̢͈̗̋ •᷊᷄ṏ̮•᷊᷅ ˵̡̖̎̏⁝’_

Also Hinata’s distressed emoji that he used made him smile. Suddenly Terushima just wanted to hug Hinata and tell him that he would more than willingly fuck Hinata if Hinata wanted him to. 

Terushima smiled then at the thought, his finger hovering over the back button to his email, his eyes landed on all the other contacts in the sender spot. 

“Oh, shit.” Terushima started to laugh, he couldn’t help it. Hinata was just _so_ cute, even when he messes up.

“I guess I’ll send him a little message back. “ Terushima smirked, already exiting out of his email to send a new text. 

Hinata was in for more than a surprise. 

~

“Oh my god, “ Hinata said, feeling a small chill down his back. 

“What’s wrong?” Natsu asked, looking up from her game. 

Hinata’s eyes were wide as he said, “I just felt a chill, like someone was planning something.” 

Natsu giggled, “Nii-chan, you’re funny.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr.](http://www.wallydicks.tumblr.com/) :')


End file.
